


The Slayer Insurgency

by squireofgeekdom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, End Times (Webseries)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/pseuds/squireofgeekdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An End Times/BTVS crossover, where the Sur5ors end up in Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slayer Insurgency

[The following is a transcript of a video recording found in the Burtke records. The original video footage no longer survives]

Archivist: I was right. I was definitely right, Harry Freemont, I’ve found you. Oooh, you were so much cooler before you and your boyfriend joined on with the Slayer. 

Report, General? I have video camera full of footage of the early months of the Slayer Insurgency. So you can go swell up, Maclay, my intelligence makes yours look like it came from a Moloch demon. 

It’s really weird - 

[She turns around to pull several old books from the shelves, leather bound and musty] 

\- all the lore says that the Slayer is a lone ‘vigilante’ type, but barely 3 months post-vi this is a fully functioning Slayer Insurgency. Watching them… it’s clear that these humans have been working together long pre-vi, possibly for years, from what she referenced…

[pause]

It’s weird, seeing Spike. I mean, we all knew - but still. Vampires shouldn’t be that way. I mean, watching him feed like that - 

[She rubs at her neck, where her shirt collar is folded down to reveal a circle of scars of varying ages, a badge of pride and family loyalty, the marks of many past feedings.]

It’s an abomination, what the Initiative did to him. 

I wonder … I wonder if he didn’t know about the Family then. Or maybe he didn’t think we’d take him in, with his … condition. Things could have been so different.

[pause]

I’m going to watch a few more of the clips before I present this information to the Council - I’m sure that the insight into the Slayers' fight techniques alone will be enough for them to take interest. 

[salute] Until the end. 

6-2025  
Clip 40

Harry: “-t the hell is that.”

[The camera pans up to show the road. Several figures are massing a couple dozen yards ahead. It is past sunset, and it is hard to distinguish anything other than silhouettes.]

Trace: I can’t tell - [The camera zooms in, but the figures are still unclear]

Kimber: Should we turn around?

Charlie: Maybe they -

[The car gets close enough that the figures are illuminated by the headlights, showing vampiric facial features. They begin to charge towards the car]

[sounds of screaming]

Harry: DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!

Kimber: Get down! 

[The camera pans down, only showing the interior of the car.]

[sounds of shattering glass, screaming. The camera is dropped, and view is limited to the dark corner in beneath the glovebox as the screaming and sounds of struggling continue]

[The camera pans up to Kimber. She appears to be covered in a thin layer of dust.]

[The camera pans over to the sight of boots on the windshield.]

Slayer (Summers): Stay in the car. 

[The Slayer jumps off the car. The camera zooms back out to show a melee of fighting on the road ahead. The second Slayer (Lehane) stakes a vampire attacking Finn. Spike pummels another vampire, sending him careening back onto the first Slayer’s (Summers) stake. The vampire is dusted]

Kimber : Adrian!? 

Adrian: I'm okay. 

Harry: What the hell was that?! 

Trace: Did that guy just....? 

[The members of the Insurgency stand for a moment on the road before another vampire dives out of the bramble by the side of the road, landing on top of Spike.] 

Vampire (unknown) : (indistinct) Traitor! 

[The Slayer (Summers) yanks the vampire off of Spike and decks him across the face, sending him hurtling back into the bramble. When the vampire regains his footing, he leaps at the Slayer. She kicks him to the ground and out of the camera's view. She bends down, stake in hand, and then stands back up.] 

Slayer (Lehane) : You good, B? 

Slayer (Summers) : Yeah. Five by five. Riley? 

[The camera pans over to the Slayer (Lehane) and Finn.] 

Finn: I'm fine. 

Spike: I'm fine too, if anyone cares. Think I'm just going to lie here on the ground a little longer. 

[The Slayer (Summers) leans over and pulls Spike back up, into frame.] 

Slayer (Summers) : (indistinct) When was the last time you ate? 

Spike : Now, there's a polite way to talk about it-

Slayer (Summers): Spike. 

Spike: Day before yesterday. Maybe the day before that. 

Slayer (Summers): Great. Just- [indistinct] 

Trace: What do we do? 

Harry: Drive? 

Charlie : They just saved our lives - 

Kimber : They've got weapons... 

Charlie : Whatever attacked us, they were not human.

Harry : We can't assu - 

Charlie : Am I the only one who thinks we should find out what is going on before we run into more of them? 

Trace: Charlie's right. We should at least talk to these people. They did just kinda save our lives. 

[The Slayers (Summers and Lehane) approach the car.] 

Slayer (Summers): Who are you guys? 

Trace: We were just going to ask you the same thing. 

Slayer (Lehane): Well, sweetie, you're in our town, so why don't you go first? 

Kimber: We were just trying to get to Varnes. 

Slayer (Summers): Varnes? [Slayer (Summers) looks back at Slayer (Lehane)] Varnes got overrun by Warg demons weeks ago. 

Slayer (Lehane ): They've got it burning night and day. 

Kimber : I... 

Slayer (Summers): Do you have anywhere else to go? 

[pause] 

Slayer (Lehane) : That's alright, they can hang with us, right, B? 

Trace: We... 

Slayer (Summers): We've got a group of survivors up at UC Sunnydale. We can take you there. 

Trace: That would be...

Harry: Trace, can I talk with you for a minute? 

Trace: I'm sorry, could we…? 

[The Slayer (Lehane) shrugs.] 

[Sounds of car doors opening and closing. The camera pans along the road.] 

Harry: Trace, are you insane? 

Trace: Harry... 

Harry: You want to set us up with a bunch of strangers? 

Trace: I'm sorry Harry but I am not seeing a lot of alternatives! 

Harry: Alternatives? What kind of alternative is getting us all killed? 

Trace: They saved our lives, Harry! 

Harry: They're killers, Trace! 

Trace: Well maybe they have to be! You saw what - that thing. You're afraid of getting our throats cut, well we’ve found something that can probably tear them out. These people might be the only ones who can protect us. 

Harry: Trace...

Charlie: Hey. 

[The camera pans over to Charlie, Kimber, and Adrian, who are walking towards them from the car.] 

Charlie: If we're going to make this decision, we should all make it, not just you and Trace, and I say we should go with them. 

Harry: You're right. 

Charlie: Wait, I am? [Looks directly into the camera] You got that on tape, right? 

Trace: Alright, is everyone in agreement? 

[Kimber nods] 

Adrian: Yeah. 

Trace: Good.

6-2025  
Clip 41

[The camera is pointed at the backs of The Slayers (Summers and Lehane), Spike, and Finn. They are walking through woods.]

Trace: So… who are you guys?

Slayer (Lehane): You askin’ me? What’s with the camera?

Trace: I’m documenting our experiences post-apocalypse. For the historical record.

Slayer (Lehane): Seems a bit much, assuming there’ll be a history. [Sighs] Anyway, I’m Faith. Our fearless leader’s Buffy. Soldier Boy up there with her is Riley. And the bleached Brit is Spike. You’ll meet the rest back at the base. [Waves a hand towards the camera] What about you lot?

Trace: I’m Trace. This is Charlie,

Charlie: Hi

Trace: Harry, Kimber, and Adrian.

Kimber: Hello

Adrian: Hi

Harry: If we can get to the important questions, what the hell were those things?

Slayer (Lehane): Back there? Couple of vamps. Bad idea to be traveling in Sunnydale after sundown, ‘specially now -

Harry: I’m sorry, vamps?

Charlie: Short for vampires?

Slayer (Lehane): Yup. Bloodsucking, hate sunlight, stake through the heart kills ‘em, the whole shebang. Ask Spike.

Spike: Let’s not.

Slayer (Lehane): Aw, poor neutered Spike. Fresh blood everywhere, and not a drop to … drink.

Trace: I’m sorry he - you are a vampire?

Spike: Yeah. Bloody terrifying, aren’t I.

Harry: I’m sorry, can we get back to the whole, ‘vampires are real’ thing?

Spike: Oh, fer - [Spike’s face morphs into usual vampire form] Ow!

Charlie: Holy shit. Holy shit.

Harry: Okay…

Spike: Bloody chip…

Slayer (Summers): Spike, leave the kids alone.

Spike: [Hands up] Not touchin’ anyone, Slayer. Just clearin’ up a few things. 

Slayer (Summers): You guys alright?

Harry: Fine

Trace: You’re Buffy?

Slayer (Summers): Yeah. [To Lehane] What’s with the camera?

Slayer (Lehane): Historical documentation.

Trace: So how did you end up fighting vampires?

Slayer (Summers): I’m the Slayer. So’s Faith.

Kimber: The Slayer?

Spike: Oh, I like this bit. This is a good bit. ‘In every generation there is a Chosen One. One girl in all the world -’

Slayer (Summers) and Slayer (Lehane): Shut up Spike.

Slayer (Summers): Girl gets born with superpowers, gets called to fight evil. Vamps, demons, stopping apocalypses…

Charlie: But - there are two of you.

Slayer (Summers): I died, so another slayer was called, but then I came back, then she died, then Faith was called.

Trace: You died?

Slayer (Summers): It was for, like, 30 seconds. Xander did CPR. 

Trace: Okay…

Harry: So vampires are real, you two are some sort of Chosen vampire-fighting superheroes, and he’s a vampire and he isn’t killing us why exactly?

Spike: Not ‘cause he doesn’t want to, let me tell ya.

Slayer (Summers): The Initiative put a chip in his head so he couldn’t hurt anyone.

Trace: The Initiative?

Slayer (Summers): Riley’s people. Government monster-hunters. 

Charlie: Sounds very X-Files. 

Slayer (Lehane): Guess that’d make you Scully, Buff.

Trace: You mentioned apocalypses? Plural?

Slayer (Summers): Yup. What - three before now. There was the Master, the time when Angel tried to destroy the world, the time the Mayor turned into a giant snake at our high school graduation…

Slayer (Lehane): Still sorry about that, by the way.

Slayer (Summers): Figures my big destiny isn’t any use for the real apocalypse. 

Spike: Not your fault, Slayer. 

Slayer (Lehane): Yeah, stopping viruses was never part of the job description.

Finn: Buffy.

[The Slayer (Summers) moves to the front, next to Finn, looking out ahead]

Slayer (Summers): We’re moving through pretty heavy demon territory. Everybody quiet.

Spike: Turn off the bloody camera!

 

6-2025  
Clip 42

[The camera pans over a dilapidated sign that reads ‘UC Sunnydale’]

6-2025  
Clip 43

[The camera opens on a shot of Slayers (Summers and Lehane) opening the doors to an unidentified building at UC Sunnydale]

Slayer (Summers): UC Sunnydale.

Slayer (Lehane): Home sweet home. 

[Harris enters the frame from another hallway]

Harris: Hey, you guys are back! And you brought newbies.

Slayer (Lehane): Civvies. They were tryin’ to get to Varnes, got attacked by a couple of vamps.

Harris: Varnes? Isn’t that the one…?

Slayer (Lehane): Yeah. 

Harris: Whoo-eee. Well, we’re glad to have you here, I’m Xander. 

[Anya enters the frame as the camera pans further down the hall]

Anya: Oooh! Are these new humans?

Harris: Yup. New recruits. 

Anya: Ooh, you’re so tiny! 

Adrian: (Indistinct) ‘m not tiny. 

Anya: Well it is very good to have you here with us! This is quite a good place to be in an apocalypse. I’m Anya, and if you need any help around here, feel free to ask me!

Slayer (Summers): Willow, Tara! We’re back, we’ve got newbies.

[Maclay leans out of a door]

Maclay: Hi guys. Willow will be out in a sec.

Slayer (Summers): Guys, this is Tara.

Charlie: Hi Tara. 

[Rosenburg and Dane Valon enter the frame from the same door as Maclay]

Valon, Dane: - but the chemical composition is identical!

Rosenburg: No, you see, it’s about - Buffy! 

Harry: Dane?

Valon, Dane: Harry! 

[The camera pans over as Harry hugs Dane]

Rosenburg: You two… know each other?

Valon, Dane: Old science fair rivals. That was before I knew that magic was real. Oh man, it’s crazy here, Harry, you’re going to love it -

Valon, Maddi: What’s going on here?

Valon, Dane: Maddi, this is my friend Harry and his friends.

Slayer (Lehane): We brought ‘em in, Mads, it’s cool.

Slayer (Summers): Xander, Anya, do you think you could find them places to sleep?

Harris: Yes ma’am General Buffy ma’am!

[The camera pans down the hallway, following Anya and Harris]

Slayer (Summers): (background, indistinct) -- blood -- ike ---

Finn: -- ran out --- hospital ---

Kimber: I’ll be right back - did you say hospital?

Trace: Kimber -- you guys go on, I’ll be right back -- Kimber!

[The camera pans past Harry, Charlie, and Adrian, back towards Kimber, the Slayer (Summers), and Finn. The view is shaky, as though the person holding it is jogging.]

Slayer (Summers): You’re Kimber, right?

Kimber: Yeah. You said something about a hospital? Is there one near here?

Slayer (Summers): Yeah...we’re making a blood run for Spike, and since we’ve exhausted the butchers and all the demon bars that usually stock blood, we thought we’d check the hospital, see if they had any blood donations left. 

Kimber: Could I come?

Finn: Is there something you need?

Kimber: Medicine. I’m starting to run low on what I have. If your hospital might have some -

Finn: If you give us the name, we can look for it.

Kimber: No, really, I can come with and I’ll look for it, you won’t have to waste any time -

Trace: I’ll come too. We can watch each others backs, you won’t have to worry about us. 

[A pause as the Slayer (Summers) looks at Finn, and then back at Kimber]

Slayer (Summers): Alright. We’ll move out tomorrow evening, we’ll get you some supplies before then. Go catch up with your gang.

[The camera pans back up the hall, from a lower vantage point]

Kimber: Trace

Trace: We’ll find it. Two sets of eyes are better than one, right?

Kimber: I guess.

Trace: Okay.

 

6-2025  
Clip 44

[The camera is pointed at Kimber and Harris]

Harris: This should do for you. [He passes over a stake and a bottle of holy water]

Anya: Ooh, and this! [She passes over a small golden cross necklace.] One of Buffy’s.

Kimber: Okay…

Harris: Make sure you aim for the heart.

Spike: And keep that bloody holy water away from me.

Harris: You’ll need your hands free.

Trace: Oh, okay.

 

6-2025  
Clip 45

[The camera is pointed down a shadowy hallway. Kimber steps into view.]

Kimber: We should check the rooms around here.

Trace: Okay. I’ll take this one.

Kimber: Be careful.

Trace: You too. 

[Trace’s hand reaches out into view and opens a door. The camera pans across shelves, then stops. Trace steps into view and walks to rummage through bins.]

Trace: [indistinct muttering]

[several minutes pass]

[Trace reaches for the camera. The camera pans to the door as she opens it.]

Trace: It’s not in here.

[Indistinct sounds of sobbing]

Trace: Kimber?

[The camera pans over to the door across the hall. Trace shoves it open. Kimber is huddled next to a box in the room.]

Trace: Kimber?

Kimber: I didn’t… I didn’t really think -

[The camera pans closer to Kimber and pans down onto the contents of the box - several pill bottles.]

Trace: Oh my god, Kimber.

[The viewframe of the camera freezes and Trace comes into view.]

Kimber: They shouldn’t - they must have had them for - I -

Trace: Kimber.

Kimber: This is - maybe a year. Maybe more. I -

Trace: Kimber - this is -

[Trace leans in to hug Kimber. Kimber wipes her eyes with her sleeve.]

Kimber: We should get back to the others.

Trace: Let’s get these into your pack.

[The two of them shove the pill bottles into a backpack. Trace reaches out towards the camera.]

Trace: Let’s go.

6-2025  
Clip 46

Spike: - out of your bloody mind, Slayer! 

[The camera pans into another room, filled with unlit refrigerators. Spike is sitting up against a wall, the Slayer (Summers) standing in front of him. The Slayer (Lehane) is standing behind her]

Kimber: Hey guys -

Spike: Oh thank god. You lot must have more sense than these two.

Trace: What -

Spike: The Slayer wants me to drink her damn blood.

Slayer (Summers): We found donated blood, but it’s gone all… gloopy.

Slayer (Lehane): It’s pretty gross.

Kimber: Refrigerators must have gone when the power went out. Backup generators wouldn’t have lasted much longer.

Spike: That’s great. Can we get back to talking sense into this - this suicidal moron?

Kimber: Why do you -

Slayer (Summers): I heal faster than normal people. I can get up from a blood donation without so much as a cookie. Not that I would. Turn down cookies, that is. 

Spike: Well there’re no cookies and it’s not a damn blood donation! If I -

Trace: I thought you couldn’t - because of the chip, or -

Spike: That’s what I keep telling them!

Slayer (Summers): But if you’re taking it from - from a - volunteer.

Spike: It still bloody hurts! Sucking blood isn’t a picnic for the suck-ee, no matter how nice you are about it, you got me?

Slayer (Lehane): If you’re so sure it won’t work, why not give it a shot?

Spike: Because if I do drink I’ll - 

Slayer (Summers): You won’t.

Spike: It’s not bloody cocoa, it’s blood. It’s Slayer’s blood. Look at me, you think I’m going to be able to stop?

Slayer (Summers): (indistinct) I trust you.

Spike: [laughs] Well, there’s your first mistake. Only damn time Captain Cardboard should be here, he’d see sense. 

Slayer (Summers): Riley would listen to me. 

Slayer (Lehane): Look, anything goes sideways, I’ll kick your ass. I could use a good fight.

Spike: Think you could take me?

Slayer (Lehane): Anytime, Blondie. 

Slayer (Summers): Look, we’ve got to get out of here eventually, and you’re not doing it from the floor.

Spike: Fine. Fine. On your head be it, if you’re so eager to put another damn Slayer on my tally. 

[Buffy crouches down]

Spike: Hey, you. You still got that holy water?

[Kimber nods]

Spike: She says stop, and I don’t stop, you toss it on me and be quick about it, right?

Kimber: Yeah. Got it. 

Slayer (Lehane): You sure about this, B?

[The Slayer (Summers) nods, and holds out her wrist to Spike. He leans over it and morphs his face into usual vampire form.]

Spike: Ow! OW! [His face returns to human form]

[The Slayer (Summers) pulls her wrist back.]

Spike: I told you! I bloody told you! 

Slayer (Summers): Shut up Spike. Everyone, start looking for - needles, bags, whatever they use for blood donation. 

Kimber: I’ve given blood samples enough times, I know what they look like. 

Slayer (Summers): Good. Get looking. Faith, watch Spike.

Slayer (Lehane): Gotcha, Boss.

Slayer (Summers): Hey! Keep your hands free, we don’t know what else is here.

Trace: Right. Sorry. 

6-2025  
Clip 47

[The camera is in the same room as before. Spike is sitting on the floor, the Slayer (Lehane) is sitting across from him]

Spike: Find anything?

Trace: No, sorry.

[sound of door opening]

Kimber: I did - [She pulls out bags and needles in sterile bags, along with tubing] I also got a bunch of sterilization swabs and bandages. And scalpels. I thought they’d come in useful.

Slayer (Lehane): [chuckles] I like the way you think. 

[sound of door opening] 

Slayer (Summers): Anyone else find anything? ‘Cause I’m drawing a big fat nothing.

[Kimber holds up the bags]

Slayer (Summers): Good. You know how to use any of that? 

Kimber: Well, I mean, I’ve watched them use it on me - but only for samples, never for a full donation. Nobody wants my blood. And I’ve never -

Slayer (Summers): You know more than any of us. You up for it?

Kimber: I mean, I’m not really -

Slayer (Summers): Welcome to my life. [She sits down and holds out her arm.]

[Kimber pulls out gloves from her bag, puts them on, and unwraps a sterile swab, which she rubs on the inside of Buffy’s elbow]

Slayer (Lehane): You sure about this, B? [She kneels down beside Buffy]

Slayer (Summers): It’s a needle. I’ve had worse. 

Kimber: It’s going to pinch.

[The Slayer (Summers) winces]

Slayer (Lehane): Now what?

Kimber: Now we wait for the bag to fill. 

Spike: Great.

[pause]

Spike: Anybody know any good jokes?

Slayer (Summers): I take it back. We can let him starve. 

Spike: C’mon, Slayer, I know some good ones. ‘Course, most of them were probably funnier in the age of syphilis, but…

Trace: Syphilis? How long have you been alive?

Spike: Nothin’ much alive about it. Been a vampire since Dru sired me in, oh, 1880?

Trace: 1880? But - you- you’ve seen more than a century’s worth of history.

Spike: Mostly the killing and maiming parts of it, pet. [pause] Was at that thing they called the Boxer Rebellion, killed a slayer there. Dru and I made it to the Worlds Fair once, that was neat. Went to Woodstock too, now that was a trip. Spent more time staring at my own bloody hand then I ever need to again. 

Trace: Are you the oldest?

Spike: Me? No, not by a long shot. Angel, Darla, and Dru’re older, and there’s plenty older than them. Hell, you met Anya, she’s a former vengeance demon, hear she’s been around since the Vikings. 

Trace: … I feel like all of my AP History classes just flashed before my eyes.

Kimber: Vengeance demon?

Spike: Oh yeah. Anya’s gig was vengeance for wronged women. Y’know what they say about a woman scorned, An’ could make it happen. 

Trace: Well, it’s nice to know there’s an upside to all of this … supernatural stuff.

Kimber: I think the bag’s full. 

Spike: Thank God.

Slayer (Lehane): How’re you feelin’, B?

Slayer (Summers): Five by five. [She takes the bag of blood Kimber hands her and walks over to Spike.] 

Spike: (indistinct) You sure about this, Buffy?

Slayer (Summers): You’re no good to me fainting all over the place.

Spike: Fair enough. [He morphs into his usual vampire form and bites into the bag.]

[A minute passes, and about 2/3rds of the bag.]

Spike: God, Buff, you taste so damn good.

Slayer (Summers): Please never repeat that sentence. Like, ever.

Spike: ‘fraid of making Captain Cardboard jealous?

Slayer (Summers): Do you want me to take this away?

Spike: Oh God no. [resumes feeding]

[Spike finishes the bag. The Slayer (Summers) stands up and pulls Spike up by the hand.]

Slayer (Summers): Let’s get out of here. Did you get more of those bags and needles?

Kimber: As many as I could find.

Slayer (Lehane): Find the meds you needed?

Kimber: Yeah. I did.

Slayer (Summers): Good. Let’s go.

Spike: Hey! Has that bloody camera been on the whole damn time?


End file.
